


His Inner Beast (Art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Derek gets a little lost in his beastly side - Chris Argent thinks Stiles can bring him back.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Banners and Icons [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Kudos: 29





	His Inner Beast (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot find whether or not this fic was posted on AO3 so have included the links to it on Spikecentric on Livejournal.
> 
> * * *

* * *

**Title:** ⟫ His Inner Beast Master!post  
 **Rating:** ⟫ NC17  
 **Characters:** ⟫ Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
 **Prompt:** ⟫ Prompts from TamingtheMuse comm  
 **Fandom:** ⟫ Teen Wolf  
 **Genre:** ⟫ AU  
 **Beta (s):** ⟫ Unbeta’d but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** ⟫ Not mine.  
 **Notes:** ⟫ My first multi-chapter fanfic writing Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski. Derek has given in to his wolf and needs to be brought back. Chris Argent has the brilliant idea of using Stiles as bait.

* * *

[His Inner Beast](https://spikecentric.livejournal.com/154696.html) | [Working on His Inner Man](https://spikecentric.livejournal.com/156811.html) | [Taming the Beast](https://spikecentric.livejournal.com/157322.html) | [Tamed and Claimed](https://spikecentric.livejournal.com/164163.html)


End file.
